Requirements
by clearblueskies
Summary: Two lists by Lily Evans... about a certain James Potter...R&R!


_**Ok, its unbeta'd, but please forgive me. the idea just popped into my head!**_

_**Requirements:**_

_Requirements for Lily Evans' boyfriend:_

_He must have an average grade of E in all subjects._

_He must really really like me. But must not have chased me for the past five years._

_He must be handsome. _

_He must not be a prat. _

_He must not wear glasses, and his eyes must be any colour but hazel._

_His hair must be neat at all times and must be red, blonde, or brown. But not black._

_He must not call the head girl and head boy 'bighead girl' and 'bighead boy'._

_He must not annoy me._

_He must not be a stuck-up prat._

_I must really really like him._

_He must not be obsessed about Quidditch._

_He must not be a stuck-up, conceited prat._

_He must not be one of the Marauders._

_He must not play stupid pranks._

_He must not ask me out few seconds._

_He must not propose to me every few minutes. _

_He must not be a stuck-up, conceited, vain prat._

_He must not kiss random girls in a futile attempt to 'make me jealous'._

_He must not bully younger kids just for the heck of it._

_He must not be a stuck-up, conceited, vain, arrogant prat._

_He must not hex my __best __ex-best friend._

_He must not injure every boy I fancy._

_He must not call me 'Lily-flower' or 'Lil-ums' or 'Evans' or 'Lily-kins' or 'The Love Of My Life'. _

_He must be brave. Just because you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean you're brave._

_He must not be a stuck-up, conceited, vain, arrogant, Quidditch-playing prat._

_He must not insult teachers on a regular basis._

_He must not like the marauders._

_He must not be good at transfiguration. Because I'm not either._

_He must not be a stuck-up, conceited, vain, arrogant, Quidditch-playing, hair-ruffling prat._

_HIS NAME MUST NOT BE JAMES POTTER._

The read-head sitting at the desk put down the crinkled old parchment and smiled. Then she took out a fresh piece and wrote,

_Requirements for Lily Evans' fiancé:_

_He must be intelligent._

_He must be completely in love with me. And must have chased me for the past nine years._

_He must be extremely handsome. _

_He must be a reformed prat._

_He must wear glasses and must have hazel eyes._

_His hair must stick up adorably and must be jet-black._

_He must call Dumbledore and McGonagall 'head boy' and 'head girl' at the Order meetings. It amuses Dumbledore, and everyone else._

_He can annoy me if he apologises and kisses me later._

_He must be a reformed stuck-up prat._

_I must be completely in love with him._

_He must be obsessed about Quidditch. But more obsessed about me._

_He must be a reformed stuck-up, conceited prat._

_He must be one of the Marauders._

_He must play silly pranks. They lighten the atmosphere._

_He must ask me out every time he wants to take me on a date, even though I'm already his girlfriend._

_He must have proposed to me._

_He must be a reformed stuck-up, conceited, vain prat._

_He must know that he can never make me jealous. Because he is mine._

_He must be an auror, and must protect people because he likes doing it._

_He must be a reformed stuck-up, conceited, vain, arrogant prat._

_He must hex loads of death-eaters._

_He must injure people who call me 'Beautiful' and whistle at me on the street. But not too badly._

_He can call me anything he wants._

_He must be brave. You know you're brave if you are a dark-wizards-catcher in a war of good versus evil, as well as in a secret order fighting the dark._

_He must be a reformed stuck-up, conceited, vain, arrogant, Quidditch-playing prat. He must absolutely LOVE playing Quidditch._

_He must be rude to certain people on a regular basis. The ones who deserve it._

_He must be best friends with Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot._

_He must be amazing at transfiguration, because I'm not._

_He must be a reformed stuck-up, conceited, vain, arrogant, Quidditch-playing, hair-ruffling prat. He must ruffle his hair regularly, because it is absolutely adorable._

_HIS NAME MUST BE JAMES POTTER._

The redhead looked up at her fiancé, who had just entered the room, and silently handed him both lists. He smiled slightly as he read the first one. "Fifth year?" he asked. She nodded. Then she watched as a grin slowly spread across his face as he read the second one.

He walked up to the redhead and pulled her into his arms. Then he said softly, still pressing her close to him, "Do I fit all the requirements of the second list?"

She blushed slightly, and then replied, just as softly. "Stupid reformed prat." And then she raised her head and kissed him softly on the lips. "James Potter, you most definitely fit all the requirements."

_**So, you know what to do. Review if it sucked, and review if it didnt.**_

**_bookwurm7_**


End file.
